wazhackfandomcom-20200214-history
Polymorph
Level 4 Dark Spell This spell can target enemies, yourself or some items. This spell transforms you into different creature. You take on both the creatures appearance, stats, and some abilities (for example if you become a bat, then you can fly. Depending on the form you take, you will drop some, all, or none of your equipped items. Spell Forms (in order of length polymorphed) *Inflicted by a polymorph trap *Inflicted by a Ring of Polymorph *Learned from a spellbook *Fired from a Wand of Polymorph *Potion of Polymorph can be quaffed or thrown. This is by far the strongest form, both for monsters to not resist, and for the length of time polymorphed. Blessed/Uncursed/Cursed status seems to have no effect. Strategy *If you have on a Ring of Polymorph Control, you have the ability to turn into most creatures. You may not be able to transform into certain creatures until you have reached a certain level. *If polymorphed into a kobold shaman, and you do not have the spell psi-bolt, you gain the spell psi-bolt, even when the kobold shaman dies. This is the answer to the writing on the walls on the subject. *If polymorphed into a werewolf , you have the howl special ability. It will say a certain percentage chance, but this is not the case, as you will sucessfully summon at least one new pet who can b/u/c identify every time. This does not give you the werewolf curse where you turn into a werewolf when you don't want to. Howling does need mana. *Polymorphed Enemies do not revert to their original form when they die, they just die, making this spell great for taking troublesome monsters out of the picture and killing them in a weaker form. Reverting *The simplest way for a character to return to their original form is to allow the character to die by reaching zero hit points while not wearing an Amulet of Unchanging. *WARNING: When you revert back to original form, your health does not change - if you were almost dead when polymorphed, reverting back will leave you in your human form with same amount of HP. *Wearing an Amulet of Life saving does not trigger when dying in a polymorphed form. (Tested) *(Giant) Skeletons, wraiths, and all golems have Unchanging as a natural ability. *Druids/Druidesses have "revert to human form" when they gain the first level of the talent Animal Forms. This works even if not polymorphed into an animal. Note, if you are polymorphed into a creature and you polymorph into another creature, you will lose this ability during your tenure as this new creature. Transmuting Items * Casting Polymorph on a certain quantity of items can turn them into constructs; see Polypiling. * Bread can be transmuted into wearable items, and vice versa. This can be very useful if you're starving, or alternatively to obtain a valuable type of ring, boots or helmet for the cost of a piece of bread -- literally.